1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to illuminated electrical receptacles and more particularly to one using a lamp consisting of electroluminescent material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art receptacles eliminate one of the possible duplex receptacle structures which can be housed in a standard outlet box and replace it with either an incandescent bulb or a neon bulb. The neon bulb produces very little light and the light produced is red resulting in poor illumination of adjacent structures. The incandescent lamp produces more light but also generates heat which can lead to the failure of the overall structure.